


《同为一体》番外一

by Liouville



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 15:04:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19015330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liouville/pseuds/Liouville





	《同为一体》番外一

番外一

索尔站在门前，脊背绷直，双拳握紧，背对着床上的洛基，等待着最后的发落。

一切都无可挽回了。

索尔绝望地想，可能今天就是他和洛基分道扬镳的日子了。

他，雷神索尔，阿斯加德的大王子（现在可能要算是二王子了），阿斯加德最勇武的战士，对自己相伴千年的弟弟犯下了不可饶恕的罪过。

哪怕今天洛基要求母后处死他该死的，毫无羞耻之心的哥哥，他也毫无怨言。

全都是他的错。

是他放任了内心的野望，放任了关藏许久的期盼，放任了一时的目眩神迷。

但是，如果能够重来一次，索尔依旧会选择伸出双手，做同样的错事。

他绝不后悔。

如果洛基注定要离开自己，请允许他自私自利的哥哥，留下一点点供以慰藉之后漫长的孤独光阴的回忆。

所以他做了错事。

哪怕是在这个等待审判的关键时刻，他依然悲哀地回味着昨天发生的一切。

这个小混蛋。

就在昨天，洛基跳到自己身上，意图用他那又白又瘦的双手掐住害他不能休息的罪魁祸首的脖子的时候，索尔就已经不能够控制自己了。

他紧紧地抱住了洛基。

换来了洛基狠狠的一拳，在腹部。

他没有放手，不仅没有放手，还一把将洛基抱起，浑身颤抖着奔向了罪恶的深渊。

索尔甚至不愿意去想，洛基那种有气无力的反抗，究竟是也渴望着同样的释放，还是仅仅只是不愿意让现在毫无神力的可怜的哥哥受到致命伤害。

他什么都不想，什么也不期待。

他只是轻轻地把洛基放到自己的大床上。

索尔可能在往后漫长的余生中都会记得洛基当时的表情，当时的眼神。

他很快就从气急败坏转换成了不可置信，更准确的说，应该是不可置信里夹杂着可能叫做委屈的神情。

他似乎是想要发笑，但又基于现在有些失控的状态，选择了勉强压制住了自己上翘的嘴角。

那双美丽迷人的绿眼睛在惊讶里变得更大，更惹人注目，惹人疼惜。

索尔俯下身去，强势而又虔诚地吻在洛基的眼睛上。

“你知道下场的，索尔，我亲爱的哥哥。”

洛基抵在索尔腹部的手是那么凉，让他隔着衣裳依旧感受到寒意刺骨。

索尔没有停。

他将嘴唇从洛基的眼角慢慢挪移，先是轻吻了两下他高挺的鼻梁，然后再是脸颊，最后下定决心进攻唇舌。

当索尔吻住洛基的薄唇的时候，他并没有怀揣什么更进一步的期待。

但是洛基没有拒绝，他嘴唇微启，眼眸带波，挑起了一个索尔相当熟悉的坏笑。

那一瞬间，索尔觉得洛基是有着和自己相仿的疯狂的。

他下意识地露出了笑，顺势探门而入，邀之共舞。

洛基渐渐放松了原本紧张的身体，呼吸里带着一点解脱和放纵。

他恶意地哼了一声，不轻不重地给这个不请自来的客人一点小小的惩戒。

索尔能够感受到嘴里浅浅的铁锈味，这种味道反而刺激了他躁动的心脏，让他整个儿都狂热起来。

他开始不顾一切地追逐那尾狡猾又淘气的小鱼，试图将它圈住，试图将它的归宿全都沾染上自己的味道。

吞咽的时候，索尔偷偷地觑了一眼洛基。

他亲爱的弟弟，就像很久之前那一次醉酒后一样，神情迷离，脸颊绯红，气息忽急忽弱，像极了一只没有攻击力，只会霸道撒娇的奶猫。

整颗心都被他挠成一团乱麻了。

索尔一边吻着洛基，一边尝试着去褪去那些该死的，碍事至极的衣袍。

但是显然，他失败了。

他只好恋恋不舍地坐起身来，蛮横地与那些不肯配合的衣物做较量。

洛基躺在床上，用着醉人的眼神看着身上这个蠢货。

他将一只手枕在头下，好整以暇地期待着。

索尔在这种目光下，产生了一股难言的羞臊，炽热的红色迅速遍布了全身。

“真是个蠢货啊，索尔。”

这一声绵软里带着些许嗔怪的调侃钻进了索尔的耳朵，让他未能成功地压抑住那一声低喘。

索尔更红了。

他重新埋下身，把脑袋放到洛基的颈窝里。

“你这个混蛋，洛基。”

索尔感觉自己真是胆大包天，明明知道洛基不能轻易招惹，但他居然还是选择张开嘴，给那段白皙的肌肤烙上了齿印。

幸好，自己神力不再，身体还是正常的。

有了这个牙印，所有人，不管是阿斯加德的子民，还是那些讨厌的中庭女孩，都会知道，这个漂亮又危险的小家伙已经有伴儿了。

这样，就不会再有人不自量力地暗送秋波了。

索尔一边愤愤地得意着，一边感触着洛基精瘦有力的身躯。

那种肌肤相接的滋味能够让任何一个初尝禁果者堕入黑暗，屈服于邪恶。

他将脑袋滑下去，啄吻着洛基胸膛，细细绵绵地印下一片又一片红艳花蕊。

洛基胸膛的起伏明显加快了，但是他依旧是那副不动如山的模样。

即使他的眼眶已经湿润了。

索尔也不曾幻想洛基会伸出手，给予什么回应。

他只是焦渴地在眼前两颗红珠之间徘徊，不知道到底怎么做才能够显得自己是一个一视同仁的勇士。

一只冰凉的手滑上了索尔的腰际。

冰凉锋锐的刀尖抵着索尔毫无遮掩的肌肤。

它像一条灵活的毒蛇，带着满满的寒意逐渐在这个意图不轨的雷神身上游走。

每过一处，或是留下浅浅一阵刺痛，或是留下一道又一道渗血的伤口。

失去神力的索尔对于疼痛的感知明显大大提高。

他在这种隐隐约约的痛楚里皱起了眉，一股难言的躁动燃烧起来。

索尔终于决定，不管如何，不管哪个，先表明自己的征服，才有说话的权利。

他咬上了洛基的左胸。

洛基的身体明显朝后闪躲了一点点，同时，一声清晰的“嘶”也从洛基如今红润饱满的双唇之间逃逸出来。

索尔几乎以为，在那一声冷气之后，洛基会把匕首深深地插入他的腰腹，就这样结束这场荒唐。

为了拯救自己岌岌可危的爱欲，索尔开始讨好地舔舐那颗渗血的小东西，将它一点一点地从不情不愿，变成兴致勃勃，再变成斗志昂扬。

随后便是另一个备受冷落的小珠子。

它无精打采地躺在洛基的右胸膛上，被一条狡猾的舌头裹住了身躯，迫不得已地坚硬起来，与这个强盗做抗争。

只可惜，它的主人并未投身于这场关乎它尊严的战役。

洛基眯起了眼睛，没有拿住匕首的另一只手从索尔身体的一侧爬上来，攀住索尔的脖子，上上下下地抚摸着。

“你可真是个好哥哥啊，索尔。”

说罢，洛基就将匕首远远地抛开去，转而用手指沾取了一点刚刚那些小伤口流出的鲜血，在索尔宽阔的背脊上涂抹起来。

“我赐予你一条小蛇怎么样？”

索尔正在埋头奋斗，期间还要抬起头来应付这个不安生的弟弟各种别出心裁的问话。

他傻傻地笑了一声，眼睛望到洛基绿色的深渊里：“你就是我的小蛇，洛基。”

洛基抚摸着索尔脖子的手不自觉地捏住了这个满嘴胡言乱语的疯子的命脉。

索尔终于在两颗颇有气节的珠子面前败下阵来。

他一路吮吸着洛基的肌肤，直到又一道难关横亘眼前。

不过还好，最起码他的双手一直都在尽职尽责地攻城略地。

它们占领了洛基那个形状完美，触感嫩软的臀部。

这两只手，在床榻之上阴险地穿梭，一直从洛基翩翩欲飞的肩胛骨油滑地蹭到那饱满之处。

恨只恨，若是由这两只不懂风情的手做点标记，恐怕只会是片片红痕紫印。

于是，这两个功臣被索尔勒令只能在洛基的肌肤上不轻不重地揉捏造势，为真正将军的攻城略地做着准备。

就在索尔轻咬洛基圆圆浅浅的肚脐的一瞬，洛基的身体以肉眼可见的程度剧烈颤动了一下，他的左眼立刻就落下泪来。

“你想让我死掉吗，索尔？”

洛基咬着唇，用那双波光潋滟的眼睛表露着不满。

索尔的胸膛清晰地感触到洛基真实的兴奋。

他用那柄矜持的剑，划开了自己冷静自持的表面。

索尔快要被欲望与感激的火苗燃烧殆尽了。

他用舌头将洛基那个不得了的小肚脐蹂躏得奄奄一息，几乎要让它和一次又一次浇上来的唾液融为一体。

洛基狠狠地掐住了索尔的脖子，瞪大眼睛，咬牙切齿地吼道：“索尔！请你立即停止这种愚蠢、无耻的行为！”

“你爱它不是吗？”

尽管索尔本能地在洛基的警告下和那个可怜不已的小家伙作了告别，但他似乎是感受到主导权的交接似的，不由自主地做出了反击。

洛基再次变出了一把匕首，给索尔背上鲜艳的小蛇刺上了活灵活现的双目。

“我当然爱它了，索尔。”

“至少比爱你更爱。”

索尔才听不见这个小混蛋的发言呢。

他半个身子都滑到了床下，以跪坐的姿势俯首在洛基的绿林之处。

美丽而幽深的密林深处，一株白杨傲然卓立着，它倾吐着点滴甘露，鼓胀着生命不息。

索尔完全无法相信，他居然能够走到这一步。

他当即拜服在白杨树下，极尽口舌侍奉之能，让这棵难得一见的俊秀更上一层楼。

小小的白杨涉世未深，哪里禁得住恶龙百般挑衅，很快便不甘落入下风地愈发昂扬。

洛基烦躁地揪着索尔长长的头发，将那一缕又一缕的发丝缠上指尖，一下又一下地拉动着。

他的嘴唇微张，一声声被极度压低的喘息就在此间往来反复，随着呼吸迎来送往。

他的肌肤在这种喘息里还是选择了投诚，仿佛所有的绯红早已蓄势待发，全等这一刻懈怠的出现而已。

洛基抬起一只手，静静地注视着试图连指尖都要侵蚀的艳色。

几息之后，他也只能悠长地叹了口气，打开了压抑的阀门。

索尔感受到洛基放在自己头上的手力气越来越大，像是要用那柄利剑贯穿他的喉咙一样。

与此同时，他也听见了洛基放纵的呻吟。

高低浅起，长短相接，断续不定，媚态万千。

这是胜利的曙光，黎明的前夕。

索尔在剑身上交缠挪移，在剑尖上辗转吮吸，一切隐藏着的暗影都叫他发掘侵占，一切包裹着秘密的细纹也让他一一烙印，最终叫那个不服输的小家伙隐忍不住，喷薄而出。

在可怜的小家伙缴械的同时，洛基的双眼全都赤红一片。

“我是不是快要魂归英灵殿了，索尔？”

他用那种沉迷在快乐中的迷惘语气喃喃地问着噩梦的源头，胸腹剧烈地在喘息里起伏着，就像在抗诉不公的命运一样。

“不，洛基。”

索尔咽下这股来之不易的嘉赏之液，仔仔细细地将洛基的密林寻觅了三四遍，才抬起头，双手同时揉掐了一把柔滑的白丘。

“你这个小坏蛋，我以为你那么喜欢和侍女们混在一起，应该早就是百战金身了呢。”

洛基不情愿地扭动了一下胯部，揪着索尔的头发把他往上拉：“你最好给我闭嘴。”

索尔顺势回到他相当满意的主位，把自己勃发的渴望嵌入洛基的双腿之间，深深浅浅的与之相交，与之相合，反而让洛基的皮肤感受到了过度摩擦带来的刺痛。

“你喜欢那个中庭女子吗，洛基？”

索尔重新叼住洛基意图躲开的红唇，虽是发问，也是逃避。

洛基的双腿下意识地绞住了那根该死的，丑陋的，和它的主人一样愚蠢的想要宣示主权的东西。

洛基在疯狂地追逐里好不容易找回自己的声音，模糊不清地发出了一声略带疑问的“嗯。”

索尔一边挪动着自己混沌不清的大脑袋，一边上下把玩着洛基紧致而修长的大腿。

他不知道这一声到底蕴含着什么意思，更没有多余的时间去思考。

他只知道自己的生命之火在剧烈燃烧着，自己的生命之柱在一次又一次的探索撞击里逐步达到崇高之境。

洛基感受到那个讨厌的东西越发膨胀的野心，急忙推开索尔，抢回自己唇舌的控制权：“你离我远一点，该死的！”

显然，主导一切的欲火是不可能给予任何人，任何神脱身的机会的，它雨露均沾，它不偏不倚。

洛基眼中的红渐渐消退了，但是眼泪却又一次在重燃的激情里悄然落下，一颗一颗地滑入发梢。

而索尔，这个原本以为反客为主的可怜虫，不仅不能痛快地享受余韵，还在满心的无辜与忐忑里泪流满面。

他想出声辩解，但是从内心升起的浓烈而不可磨灭的悲伤让他哽咽，把他变成了一个胆小鬼，变成了一个无话可说的石头人。

他狼狈地一遍又一遍擦拭着洛基的双腿，可眼泪却又一滴一滴地打到了洛基的脸庞上。

甚至有一滴顺着洛基的脸，划入了他未合的嘴中。

洛基原就不充实的怒气被这滴咸涩的眼泪浇熄了。

他捧过索尔的脑袋，捏着他的后颈，发出浅浅黏黏的哼笑：“叫你不要干这样的事，你不仅把我的腿玷污了，还敢在我面前流泪？”

索尔的眼泪流得更凶了。

他轻微地摇着头，喉咙依旧说不出话来。

“你的眼泪掉到这里了，混蛋，收拾好它。”

洛基看着索尔这副可怜巴巴的模样，真不知是该气还是该笑。

明明眼前这个哭个不停的家伙，那贪婪的双手始终在臀部一刻不停。

索尔眨了眨眼，那双纯净的蓝眼睛也许刚刚从无上的幸福中挣脱出来，还带着一点点失真。

他不敢置信地凑上前去，把自己落下的那些眼泪舔起来，顺便把洛基的眼泪也舔干净。

“你的头发真是讨厌得很，什么时候我要把它们全部剃掉。”

洛基的手指在索尔的发间穿行，指尖深深地潜入丛林密处。它们秩序井然，一同随着索尔双手揉动的频率在广阔的舞台上起舞。

“Bro”洛基把这个笨拙的雷神完全玩弄于股掌之间，他稍稍将索尔的脑袋拎起来，用着强硬的语气发号施令，“到窗边去。”

“背对着你那扇可怜的窗户，背对着你真心想要守护的阿斯加德，背对着所有可能经过的，对你表示臣服与尊敬的阿斯加德人民。”

“让这所有的一切，见证你，见证雷神索尔的荒诞与无耻。”

索尔的呼吸几乎暂停了半晌。

不过，色令智昏的情况下，哪里还会有人或者说，哪里还会有神，去考虑什么礼义廉耻，道德秩序呢？

去他的礼义廉耻！去他的道德秩序！

索尔宠溺地亲了亲洛基的鼻尖，两条强壮坚实的手臂当即托着洛基的臀部使他远离安逸的床铺。

洛基轻得简直不可思议。

刚刚抱着洛基飞奔进殿时，索尔满心都是狂热的欲火，根本来不及感触。而现在，他在心如擂鼓的情况下，与洛基同时光裸着身体，即将踏入不可挽回的境地。

洛基抿着嘴，眼里全是诡计得逞之后的促狭笑意。他将双手从索尔丛丛发丝之中抽出，逗弄起那两只无辜至极的耳朵来。

他先是用手指旖旎地缓缓抚过大大小小的轮廓，然后捉住那两处不愿意分化成耳垂的叛徒，狠狠地研磨打压，势要教它们懂得审时度势的技巧。

索尔严格执行着洛基的指令，背对着大开的窗户，腰部的肌肉绷紧，万分紧张地靠在窗棱上。

若是从窗外看进来，这位英武神明的背脊完全是一览无余。也许还要算上他那若隐若现的优美臀线呢。

洛基不满地眨了下眼，很快便勾起一抹坏笑。

他从教训索尔耳朵的任务里分出一只手来，从索尔的喉咙一直滑到他的胸膛。那只手就如同一只觅食的饥兽，一下子攫住了那个置身事外的小小凸起，迅速地旋转厮磨起来。

一滴鲜艳的血渗了出来。

索尔歪了歪头，对着洛基的下巴咬了一口，含糊不清地说道：“小混蛋，小坏蛋。”

洛基快活地笑出了声，很快便让另一边的可怜虫也甘拜下风。

索尔嘴上轻轻咬着洛基的下巴不肯离开，手却已经开始准备敲门问路，探幽入秘了。

洛基感觉到有一只手在自己的后方踌躇不前，不知道是在怀疑方向，还是在怀疑自己的立场。

那只手的一根手指在秘境边界徘徊摩挲了四五遍，才颤颤巍巍地鼓足勇气，向着那幽深之穴一步一步地挪移，其余几根手指则是在雪白的高地上紧张地反复敲击按压，似乎是在给这个先行者以鼓励。

“你这个混账！”

洛基相当不习惯这种陌生的侵入感。他双手攀住索尔的脖子，把他的脑袋摁下去，双腿夹住索尔的腰，在他的身后交叠，所有呼吸切实地打到索尔脸上。

“你还没有征得我的允许！”

索尔舔了舔嘴角，蓝色的眼睛燃烧着。

他无声地笑了笑，理智重新回炉，吩咐着自己循序渐进，将这个张牙舞爪，虚张声势地小家伙吞吃入腹。

那根手指前进地更快了。

它在干涩的穴道里和诸多柔软的可人儿亲昵地交缠，好说歹说才让它们放自己一条生路。

尽管如此，这条幽秘小径实在是细狭非常，这根手指探路半天，也不曾找出个天日。

索尔看着洛基不满地皱起了眉头，赶紧凑过头去，对着他的精巧的喉结啃咬滑弄。

洛基难受地几乎要把指尖嵌入索尔的肌肤，他用一只手勾住索尔的脖子，另一只手摸索到那只该死的，下流的手。

“你感受到了么，索尔。”他在索尔微微蜷起的掌心打转，不知道是要教导他还是要嘲笑他，“窗外的风带来的欢呼声你听见了吗？”

“他们在欢呼什么，庆祝什么呢？”

“庆祝他们的大王子成为一个卑鄙无耻的败类吗？”

他的声音是少见的温柔，还带着点低沉，语气如此地虔诚，仿佛是在吟诵赞诗。

索尔抓住洛基送上来的手，却不好意思开口请求，让自己又落下风。

他还想趁着洛基性致当头，做点能够讨好他的漂亮事呢。

索尔咬住洛基的喉结，竭力克制，不让挫败感击垮自己。

如今的自己，什么都没有，居然还怀揣着什么不切实际的幻想吗？

正当索尔郁郁寡欢之时，一股细微的电流从他的指尖闪过。

“你疯了！”洛基被一阵突如其来的短暂麻痹感刺激得太过，差点发出一声尖叫。他恨恨地摩擦着索尔背上的伤疤，让那些新痕再度血肉交融。

索尔明显感觉到那条小小的通道在电流的刺激下变得舒张，变得不再那么严格排外。

他一边在心底默默祈祷，一边趁虚而入，让第二根手指循迹而至。

谢天谢地，就算这是暂时的，对于可怜的索尔，这点神力也足够了。

那两根英勇无畏的手指交错着极细的电流，让门扉紧闭的庭院悠悠敞怀。

当第三根手指进入之时，这片秘境早已柔蜜万分，情热如火，便是深深深处，也流出些许泪液来。

“那，洛基，我亲爱的弟弟，你现在允许吗？”

索尔不舍地抽出手指，继而把自己重又昂扬的饿棍稍稍抵入洛基早已失防的圣径，以为胜利的曙光不期而至。

洛基在下的手还未收回，于是他便顺势游走，抚上了索尔那根野心昭昭的东西。

他上下摸索了两下，脸上很快露出了厌恶里夹杂着嫉妒的表情。他弯起嘴角，冷笑两声才开口：

“我怎么会有你这么无脑的哥哥，索尔？”

“你真是我的噩梦。”

索尔猛地抬头，几乎是以一种撞击的姿态亲上了洛基的唇。

你总是这么混蛋，洛基。

他不再等待这个言不由衷的邪神下达命令了。索尔抓开洛基不安分的手，一分一毫地将那条小径侵占完毕。

狭小而幽长的甬道虽是开怀迎客，却依旧被这等难以企及的体积吓得滞缩。

索尔难过地前进着，舌头勾着洛基滑不溜秋的小鱼，省的他再四处煽风点火。

洛基看着窗外一碧如洗的晴空，感受着索尔可怖的野望愈发膨胀。

这真是滑稽可笑的一天啊。

他侧过头，躲过索尔唇舌的追踪，转头看着身后那堆华丽的衣物，大笑出声。

“你这个永远也回归不了英灵殿的堕落者！你居然敢如此对待你的弟弟！”

索尔在到达足够的深处之后，恰到好处地动作起来，打断了洛基长篇大论的趋势。

作为一个彻头彻尾的实践者，索尔所知道的，就仅来自于成年之夜，长辈倾情赠送的理论之书。

“洛基。”他盲目地在陌生又迷人的幽径探寻宝藏，柔软的内壁包裹着他的野心，包容着他的无所适从。

洛基的双手抓住了索尔的背脊，他张开红唇，吐露出灼热而惑人的喘息，那一声声的喘息扑在索尔的喉结上，让他一下子失了控，闯进了自己还不能把控的密地。

“索尔？”

洛基夹紧了那根柱子，双眼彷如迷雾里不知独善其身，反倒要展现自己光芒的绿色宝石，剧烈吸引着每一个拥有着探索欲与占有欲的旅人。

“你爱它吗，洛基？”

索尔难得聪明得很是时候，他一边戳弄着洛基的欲望之瑕，一边欣赏着晶莹的汗珠逐渐从洛基的身体上渗出，然后再缓缓顺着肌肤流淌而下。

洛基扭过头不去看他，嘴上只是嘟哝着：“比爱你爱多了，蠢货。”

索尔兴奋地一次又一次将洛基胸膛上的汗珠舔舐掉，这些咸咸的液体似乎为他提供了无穷的力量，让他的饿棍在洛基的秘境之内叱咤驰骋，所向披靡。

当他将攀顶峰之时，洛基也已在喷薄的边缘挣扎着。

他的双手情不自禁地用力，险些要将洛基的双丘印出手痕，而洛基则是咬住嘴唇，不肯让自己在最后颜面尽失。

两个疯狂的神灵同时抵达了白昼。

洛基低着头懒懒地喘着气，看着索尔腹部的精华挑了挑眉。他悄悄滑下一只手，沾取一指，送到索尔的唇边。

“还想再来一点吗？”

索尔笑了笑，含住了那根调皮的手指，随即吻上那张嚣张的唇。

洛基极力挣扎着，躲避着拥有着毒液的嘴。

但他始终还是在索尔的怀里，最终只好恹恹地咽下一点自己的残余。

“刚刚有个侍女走过去了，红着脸。”

洛基恶意地咬伤索尔的嘴唇，然后飞快地从他的怀里脱身。

“该死的！你干的好事！”

他气急败坏地看着那些白色的液体从自己的大腿根部缓缓流下，恨不得把索尔的脑袋敲击一百万遍。

“你不应该担心她看见你迷乱的表情吗，洛基？”索尔看着洛基绝望地坐到床上，放弃了对那些标记性的液体的抵抗，“你刚刚真是美极了。”

索尔拾起自己的衣服简单地擦拭了一下身体，走到洛基身前：“洛基，让我帮你，可以吗？”

洛基躺回大床，抬手梳了梳自己有些汗湿的黑发。他身体的热度仍旧没有消退完全。

他交叉着双腿，高高地抬起自己的小下巴：“勉勉强强吧。”

索尔捧住洛基的一只脚，埋下头落下一吻：“洛基，洛基。”

“你让我如痴如狂。”

当这两位神明来到浴池之时，他们几乎又重新交缠在了一起。

他们可以算得上是跌进池子里的。

水花扑腾半天才缓缓平静。

洛基倚靠在索尔的胸前，看着水面上偶尔漂浮而至的金色小球无趣地打了个呵欠。

“你就不能快一点吗，索尔？在战场上的话，你这样一定会最先倒地不起的。”

索尔正小心翼翼地处理自己的遗留问题，两根手指在那温暖又缠绵的庭院里流连忘返。

他的另一只手在水下摸了摸洛基的长腿，努力去取悦这个三心二意的邪神。

洛基揽过那颗小球，将它变成一条金色的小蛇，任其游弋在涟漪之间。

“我困了，索尔。”

话音渐落，洛基的脑袋就开始一点一点，仿佛真的困得不行一样。

索尔只能加快任务进程。

可是他一不小心在一次取送之中，触及了洛基那处禁地，导致疲倦的洛基突然颤抖了身体，发出了毫不自知的甜蜜的惊呼。

索尔又被点燃了。

尽管他再三确认，那些被洛基避之不及的液体已经被清理得一干二净，但他还是选择了将那两根勤劳认真的手指埋入花径。

不仅如此，他还和着温水，再一次开始了对这个饱受摧残的幽径的诱骗。

他充满耐心，他循序渐进，他关怀备至，这一切都让他自以为拥有了再次进攻的底气。

直到他用双手箍住洛基的细腰，抵住城门的时候，一阵让他差点窒息的疼痛从他蓄势待发的小兄弟上断断续续地传来。

他隔着晃动的水，瞧见一条细细长长的金色小蛇缠住了他的茎身。

那条小蛇在水下毫无阻碍地张开嘴，露出两颗尖牙，蛇信子鲜艳如血。

它的眼睛好像是绿色的，索尔在难捱的苦涩等待里傻傻地作乐，一定是洛基这个小混蛋。

果然，索尔发现怀里洛基的身体渐渐变成了破碎的金色光辉，就如同他所有的变身术一样，揭开了这个不安分的神明的真面目。

索尔感觉被勒得更紧了，他痛苦地呻吟了一下，将双手探下身去，想要拎开那条残酷的蛇。

“你喜欢它吗，索尔？”

洛基的声音不知从何处传入索尔的耳中，带着余情未散的蛊惑：“你真是一个无可救药的混蛋！”

“你难道就不能给予你可怜的，瘦弱的弟弟一点点的喘息时间吗？”

“你就非要看着他精疲力尽吗？”

“这真是太可怕，太无情了！”

小蛇咧着嘴，凶狠的吐着信子，两只眼睛似乎都在发出控诉的光芒。

“你简直无可救药！”

小蛇缠绕的身躯在那个可怕的巨柱上滑动了两下，它对着这狰狞的东西示威，似乎准备和它大干一场。

索尔的手在蛇身上抚摸着，力图让洛基更改自己的主意。

不过，邪神一旦做出选择，即使是众神之父，也不能撼动分毫。

小蛇在巨柱上开始了它的惩罚。

它细软的身体给了这个不知廉耻的东西充分的刺激，但是它尖锐的毒牙却一直在虎视眈眈。

索尔刚刚捉住它的尾巴，不出半刻，那个金色尖尖便又从他的指缝溜走，反倒留下不轻不重的一鞭。

这条名叫洛基的小蛇绝对掌控着索尔的一切，无论是他的呼吸，还是他的渴望。

它昂着小脑袋，对这个讨厌的柱子进行了最后的收束，就连它摆动的尾巴也带着与生俱来的高傲。

“洛基，求求你，放过你的哥哥吧。”

索尔急速地呼吸着，想要挪开那条小蛇，换取最后的快乐，却又不敢过于粗鲁地触碰，生怕伤害到自己那个调皮的弟弟。

“多么下流的请求啊，索尔。”

洛基忽然从水中湿淋淋地出现，两只手还握着那个亟需释放的可怜虫。

“那，我就大度地原谅你，并慷慨地赐予你至高的幸福吧。”

他不轻不重地摩擦了一下哭泣的细口，随即松开手，迅速地离开浴池。

“你就在这里独自享受欢乐吧，索尔。”

“这一次，我是真的需要睡眠来补充精力了。”洛基回过头，稍稍弯下腰盯着索尔，“这一次，绝对不要再打扰我。”

索尔抬头看向洛基的眼睛，里面平静无波，一片安宁。

“好梦，bro.”

当索尔再一次从回味中清醒过来的时候，他看见洛基已经来到了眼前。

洛基迷蒙着双眼，脸上还有散不去的疲倦。他穿着自己松松垮垮的睡袍，肌肤上还留存着索尔种下的印记。

“怎么，索尔？你难道真的如此不知餍足？”

“你要明白，有些事情不是经由你控制的。”洛基把脸贴近索尔，几乎要亲上他的脸庞，“完全取决于我，你知道吗？”

“而现在，我，伟大的邪神洛基，并不想要和你进行什么低级的娱乐。”

他几乎是以咏叹的语调说出这句话，随即，他退后两步，在原地转了个圈，几缕黑发散在他的额边，“滚吧，我不想再看见你这副蠢样子。”

索尔正准备开口，抬头望去之时，却发现洛基后颈有一抹冰蓝色出现了片刻。

巨大的恐惧令他无法做声。

他甚至开始祈祷那位不知名的神明亦或是其他什么，希望能够让自己再度与洛基交换身体。

这个该死的，可怕的小秘密，绝对不能够被洛基发现！


End file.
